Why Must I?
by SebastianMichaelisismybutler
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries, but it's something about John and Sherlock and parentlock c: you should read it c: You know you want to. Read. Now. Do it. Or you'll dishonor your cow. c: . Summary: What could Sherlock be doing when he goes out? I knew I couldn't trust him!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

Hey Guys! God, it's been so long since I last wrote anything c: I'm not going to lie though, I am lazy as hell and I was on writer's block, so it was hard for me to start writing again -.o This time, however, I will update more frequently, so you guys won't have to wait so long ! Enough of my life problems! On with the story, enjoy! :D

Sherlock paced around anxiously in the waiting room. The hospital walls had a soft and cool light-blue color with a never-ending pattern that continued all the way through the corner before it disappeared from view onto the next hall. Chairs were aligned to the wall and a small table with magazines and newspapers was placed beside Sherlock's chair, which held the detective's coat .

A nurse had tried approaching him before but he just brushed her off and continued with his desperate, incoherent mumbling. Several minutes passed until a door opened and from inside emerged an elderly man with a clipboard in hand, _the doctor_, Sherlock supposed. After him, John followed, listening to the man's comments. The doctor gave John a folded page from the clipboard and shook his hand before waving Sherlock and him goodbye and going back inside the room.

"What happened?"

"Well, everything seems to be fine, I'm not sick or anything there's no infection, the doctor says I may just have eaten something that upset my stomach and that's it. Other than that I'm all right." John rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and glanced up at Sherlock, whom was watching him suspiciously.

The army doctor rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on, we still have to go shopping." He took his jacket from Sherlock and started walking down the hall towards the exit.

"I can't, I have more important things to do," Sherlock followed behind putting on his coat before exiting and catching up to John.

"Yes, and one of those things is coming with me to buy groceries. The last time you came was about 3 months ago and you know I can't stand that bloody self-check out machine."

Out the door, water poured over the passing cars and people ran from place to place, shielding from the heavy rain. John held his arm out and stopped a taxi then motioned for Sherlock to get inside. The other man hesitated but followed John inside the cab.

The streets outside blurred as they passed. John really liked these moments of silence when he could just relax and think about random stuff he had to do or buy, when was the rent money due anyway? He kept his eyes fixed out the window, when he suddenly felt a weight leaning on his arm and shoulder.

"Sherlock?"

The detective had his eyes closed and didn't reply.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" He shifted so that his head was resting on the back rest of the seat.

"You woke me up too early this morning."

"And is it my fault that you're playing the violin at three in the morning?" John sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Sleep is boring." Sherlock said calmly, never opening his eyes to look at John.

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm not asleep."

Both stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When the cab came to a stop, Sherlock was fast asleep on John's lap.

"Sherlock? Come on we're here." John shook him to wake him up, but the detective remained sleeping.

"For God's sakes, please take him to 221b Baker Street and wake him up when you get there." John paid the cab driver and closed the door, then watched the car leave.

Sherlock smirked and sat up.

* * *

John opened the door and closed it with his foot, then carried the grocery bags to the kitchen. Everything was the same of how it was before they left that morning to the hospital. Maybe Sherlock fell asleep as soon as he got home?

_Pfft! 'Important things to do'_ Of course..

He sat down on his chair and turned on the TV. John looked at the television but wasn't really watching it, yet he felt the need to leave it on to fill in the silence of the flat. Some minutes later, steps came from John's room. John stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that you Sherlock?" He narrowed his eyes to adjust them to the darkness and recognized the tall figure that came down the stairs.

"When was the last time you cleaned up here?"

"Uh, last week, why? Wait, what were you doing up there?"

John noticed Sherlock held something behind his back but decided not to ask, it was probably one of his strange experiments. Even after so long, he could not get used to find body parts everywhere around the kitchen.

"Did you buy milk?"

"Yes, but you didn't answ-"

"Have you eaten yet?"

John stared at him and gave up.

"No, I haven't."

"Well then you should eat, you've spent the last few days vomiting and going to the bathroom. You need the energy." Sherlock smirked and walked past him, then entered their room.

_What are you implying? _John thought and made his way to the kitchen. There was a plate on the table with some silverware neatly placed to the sides and a wine glass to the right. On the opposite side of the table, both a plate and silverware sat as well. On the chair were some books and Sherlock's skull was to eye-level of whoever sat opposite to it.

"What in the heavens were you doing? Having dinner with the skull?" John asked under his breath and grabbed the kettle to make some tea.

Moments later Sherlock emerged from the room and quickly went to the kitchen to put away the dishes on the table. John looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. After he was done, Sherlock walked into the living room and took a seat in his chair.

"Did you take the medicine?"

"Uh, yea. Actually I feel all better now."

Sherlock only smiled and picked up his violin.

* * *

Sherlock woke up to the bathroom door being slammed and sighed. He got up from the bed and knocked on the door softly.

"John?"

Some minutes later, John emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't know why this is happening, Sherlock. Yesterday I felt perfectly fine." John rubbed the back of his head tiredly.

"..You remind me of a… Never mind." Sherlock said and walked away.

"Wait, what where you going to say?" John followed after him to the kitchen but didn't get a response, as expected, from the detective. "Has Lestrade said anything about a new case for you?"

"That's unusual for you to say."

"Well, it's unusual for you to not complain about needing a new case and being bored all the time. And I noticed you go out by yourself more than usual."

Sherlock stayed quiet. John sighed and began making breakfast.

This was starting to bother John a bit. It was, after all, normal for the consulting detective to leave without telling anybody, but he mostly told John where he went, if he left by himself. Now, even Sherlock's phone was off limits to John. As soon as the phone rang with a text, Sherlock almost flew to it before John could get it for him.

At first John didn't mind it, but after two weeks, it gave him some weird feeling and made him uneasy. He had tried approaching Sherlock about it but didn't have any success. He decided to just leave it for now, but Sherlock was going to listen to him as soon as things got more out of hand.

"I'm going out."

John snapped out of his thoughts when Sherlock emerged from the room fully clothed and hands in his coat pockets.

_When the hell did he get changed?_

"Where are you going?"

"Lestrade."

"Uh, alright. Are you coming late?"

"Not sure."

"Okay."

John turned back to his breakfast and heard the door close. He moved to the living room and turned on his laptop. He hadn't written anything on his blog in days and he still did not have anything interesting to write. After some minutes of staring at the screen, John decided he would go out too.

He put the laptop away, got changed, grabbed his keys and walked out the door, shutting it closed after him.

* * *

Have I told you guys that I love and hate cliffhangers at the same time? :)

Review for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

Hey Guys! New Chapter! :DD First things first: One, my computer died on me and for some unknown reasons they had to perform an erase install on my computer and everything on it erased because genius me never used time machine to back up my files. Two, I had written half of this chapter already, but, as you already know, everything died. Three, I will update around every Sunday, and if I have more time, probably some Wednesdays too. ONLY if I have time c: Uhhh, Yea I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

John knew spying on people was not okay. He knew this was probably just his imagination playing tricks on his mind and there was a clear explanation as to why Sherlock kept going out like this. He took the taxi after Sherlock's left, and ordered the driver to follow the one in front.

"You the police?" The driver asked.

"Sort of."

When he got off, John went to the nearest store and observed Sherlock from across the street. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just Sherlock standing in front of a restaurant. A very fancy restaurant. Maybe too fancy to meet a friend.

_What the hell am I doing doubting Sherlock like this?_ John walked out from what appeared to be a book store and kept his gaze on Sherlock. Everything seemed fine. John considered going back to the flat, after all he had some things he had to do at home and it was getting a bit late for lunch. That was until a gray, small car parked in front of the restaurant and a petite woman emerged from inside, taking the detective's held-out hand. Sherlock nodded at her and kissed the back of her hand softly, she nodded. The woman took Sherlock's arm and entered the restaurant.

By this time, John was already holding onto the wall, taking in everything that had happened. _What in the heavens? Who is she? Does she work with Lestrade? No, even with officers, Sherlock is not that polite to women._

John breathed in and out deeply and crossed the street toward the restaurant. One of the employees gave him a table and handed him a menu. Apparently, if you went to a fancy restaurant, everything was going to be expensive, so John decided on some salad for lunch.

After a while of eating slowly from his plate, John could finally hear Sherlock's conversation.

"I don't think we can meet like this anymore." Sherlock looked up from his plate, which had the exact amount of food as it had to begin with.

_So he's met with her before._

"Is there a problem?" The woman's voice sounded horribly familiar to John, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"I think he's suspecting me, I need to end this now and get it over with."

_He? Is he talking about me? Or some criminal? Maybe she's part of a case. And end what?_

"Okay, well then we should meet at least tomorrow to discuss the escape. What are you going to tell him?"

"John doesn't ask me where I go so much, but he did today, that's why I want to make it fast."

_So he IS talking about me!_

"It's going to be good for you, you'll see."

"I doubt it. When did I agree to this?" Sherlock smiled.

"I decided it."

"And why am I following after you?"

"Because you need me."

At this point, John called the waiter, paid for his food and took the long way home.

* * *

Back home, Sherlock sat on his chair texting, then looked up to see John open the door and go inside.

"I see you went out too." He said without taking his eyes off the phone.

"Yea, I went to eat to some restaurant," Sherlock physically stiffened at this," and went to get some more toothpaste when I was coming back." John walked to the bathroom and left the small bag on top of the sink, not bothering to take out the toothpaste.

"Why didn't you wait for me so you wouldn't be by yourself?" Sherlock turned and looked at John who stood in front of the desk.

"Because I didn't know when you would be back, and I wanted something different today." He lied. "And actually, I saw a rather interesting couple there."

Sherlock coughed awkwardly and turned back to his phone.

The air inside the flat was tense and it felt hot. Some way or the other, he would have to know what was happening sooner or later. John felt nervous, disappointed, sad, confused and angry all at the same time. He felt a throb on his temple and sat down in a chair. John rummaged through the papers on the desk, just to have something to do.

After a long moment of silence, Sherlock spoke.

"John?"

The sudden disruption to the silence felt harsh against his ears and made his heart jump.

"Yes?"

Sherlock shifted, so he was facing John fully.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Yes._

"No."

Sherlock stayed quiet.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sherlock hesitated and looked around the room. He twiddled the phone in his hands and turned slowly back around. "No."

"Okay."

John walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"I love you Sherlock."

He entered and closed the door.

Sherlock looked up and stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry John."

* * *

"Everything seems to be fine Mr. Watson, your health seems to be in perfect condition. We just need some X-Rays and wait for your test results to come back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a bit."

John rolled his sleeve down and applied pressure on his arm. The doctor got John's blood and went outside the room, closing the door after him.

John sighed heavily.

It hadn't been a good morning for him at all. First, he had barely gotten any sleep. Second, he had tried waking up Sherlock to get him to come to the hospital with him and didn't have any success. Since when did Sherlock sleep so much anyway? Then, the current had gone out, so no tea for him that morning. Other than that, the weather outside was nice and fresh. The sun shone i the sky but didn't provide any warmth.

John massaged his temples softly and got up from the chair. He walked around the small room to try and get himself from thinking about the day before. He looked at the ceiling and the pale-blue colored walls, at the floor, then back a the ceiling. He even tried looking out a small window on the door and saw the doctor coming back. Relieved, he sat back down and waited.

"Okay, we're all set, follow me and we'll get you X-Rayed."

* * *

"Sherlock? Are you here?"

John walked inside the flat and placed his keys on his pocket. Sherlock laid on the couch and texted on his phone. Again.

"What are you doing?" He didn't expect an answer, he knew the answer anyway, but he still felt the need to ask.

"Nothing." Sherlock turned to John and looked at him expectantly.

"I, uhh, was hoping maybe you'd like to go somewhere with me today, instead of being here all day." John lifted the detective's legs, sat down, and placed them on his lap.

Sherlock's eyes lingered on John for a moment but turned back at his phone, typing something really fast.

"I have somewhere to go today."

"But we can do something before you leave, you're not doing anything right now."

"I will be in a bit."

John sighed. He stood up and put Sherlock's legs back on the couch and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock's phone rang for the fifth time and Sherlock stood up and and ran upstairs, then came back with a travel bag and went to the door.

"Will you be home late?" John called from the kitchen.

Sherlock turned back and closed the door slowly.

"No."

John heard the hurried steps go running down the stairs and closing the main door. He stayed still for a while until his phone disturbed his thoughts. He picked it up from the table and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Watson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Cunningham, your results are in, and I think you might want to come down here to see it for yourself. There is something serious I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"See you then."

Great. First Sherlock. Now this. What was next?

* * *

Ahhhh cliffhangers, aren't they lovely? c:  
Review! Review! Review! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

Chapter! Chapter! Chapter! \*o*/ YAY! (I'm actually writing this at 12:39 A.M. T^T I'm tired so if there's grammar/spelling mistakes...YOU GUYS WANTED A CHAPTER SO THERE YOU GO! Feel free to tell me if there is any c:)

* * *

"That isn't possible."

"John look, I know it's strange and impossible but you have to belive me. It's true, you saw it too in your test results and X-Rays." The doctor pointed to the envelopes on his desk.

"Doctor! I am not pregnant! I am a man! I know, I am a doctor too!" John stood from is chair and walked around the room throwing his hands in the air and waving them frantically.

"Mr. Watson, please calm down and listen to me. I have no idea how you could have conceived a child, but it happened. If you could just please cooperate with me and tell me of anything you could have been exposed to or consumed in the past few years."

John rubbed his forehead stressfully and flopped back down on the chair.

"I can't think of anything."

"There surely must be something that created this change in you."

John thought.

"Actually, when I was in the army, they injected this thing on us doctors to help us stay awake more time when lots of wounded soldiers came in. For some time it game me some cramps here," He pointed to his lower abdomen," but I haven"t felt anything ever since."

"Do you remember the name of the drug?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

"It's fine, we'll research it and I'll give you a call to make sure there aren't any other side effects that can be threatening to the baby."

John nodded.

"So, how long have I been, pregnant?" He looked down and kept his gaze on one of the floorboards. The doctor smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"About four months and a half."

John kept his gaze down and his lips twitched upwards slightly. He lifted his hand and laid it over his lower abdomen.

"I'm going to need you to take more care of yourself and I'll prescribe you some vitamins and you'll be coming every month for a check up."

John nodded absently, and before he knew it he was walking out the door. Everything was happening too fast, and he wasn't sure how he would tell Sherlock about this. Wait. Sherlock!

* * *

John struggled with the keys in his pocket and the hospital envelopes in his hands. After a minute he finally was able to open the door, practically running inside. He ran upstairs and back downstairs, then inside his room and then the kitchen, not noticing Sherlock looking at him strangely. He finally stopped at the living room, and bent down, putting his hands on his knees and catching his breath.

He looked up to see Sherlock, relieved he'd come back, walked to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I was looking for you."

"Were you afraid I wouldn't come back?"

"No, but I do need to tell you something."

John noticed Sherlock had his cell phone in his hand, about to call.

"Can it wait? I actually need to go outside for a moment." Was that excitement he heard in Sherlock's voice?

"Um… yea sure."

Sherlock nodded and pressed a kiss to John's forehead. Then got up and walked downstairs and outside to the street. John glanced at the test results in his hands and sighed heavily placing them on the desk next to the window. He decided tonight was going to be a good time to relax from all the things that had been happening. He prepared himself for a bath when Sherlock ran back inside and upstairs, a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

_Now what?_

"John we're going out tomorrow."

John almost jumped inside the tub in surprise, but he managed to hold onto the wall and not slip.

"Sherlock, I'm going to take a bath, couldn't you wait?"

To John's surprise, Sherlock looked taken aback, and for some reason, a bit hurt. It all disappeared when he nodded and walked inside their room and sat on the bed.

_What the hell did I do wrong?_

* * *

After his bath, which turned out to make him more stressed than before, John walked inside the room and saw Sherlock asleep, his feet were dangling off the bed.

_Probably fell asleep while waiting_.

John looked at the clock in the nightstand, it was only 10:30, why was Sherlock sleep at this hour? Normally, rather, lately, he had slept around one or two in the morning or simply not sleep at all.

John got dressed and sat on the opposite side of the bed, watching Sherlock sleep. He looked tired, yet a bit energetic, he hadn't eaten much these days, another thing to worry about. John sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and face on his hands.

Sherlock shifted and woke up, turning to the figure opposite to him and smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" He said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and sitting up.

"About a half an hour."

Sherlock nodded and took off his shoes, suddenly sitting back up again and turning to John.

"So you are coming with me, right? Tomorrow?"

"You never did tell me where to."

"I can't tell you."

John looked at him. "I'll think about it."

Sherlock looked disappointed but nodded anyway. That's when John remembered.

"Actually, Sherlock, I need to te-"

"John I need to tell you som-"

"You go first."

Things were already starting to look at least a bit better. With this sudden change of attitude of Sherlock towards him, maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe that woman was just part of a case. John had no reason to doubt Sherlock in the least.

"I'm seeing someone."

It all fell apart.

* * *

The restaurant was bright with warm light flowing from the ceiling and down the tall posts that adorned the walls. Flowers were engraved over the large windows and doors.

The walls were white, so was the floor, shinning and reflecting light to make the place glow more and show its elegance.

John didn't remember ever going to a place like that, not once. What was the difference anyway? What Sherlock had said last night was still running in his mind.

"_You're seeing someone?"_

_Sherlock put his head down and looked at his feet. Then looked up with the most serious face John had ever seen._

"_I just needed to tell you to get over with this."_

_Over with __**This**__._

John walked down the row of tables silently, when the waitress assigned them their table. Sherlock sat opposite him and texted a quick something on his phone.

_Great. Not even this could he take serious. _

After he finished typing, he sent it and just started looking around. As soon as he spotted someone in the distance, Sherlock turned back to John and took his hand. John looked at him and just stayed quiet, then turned to see where Sherlock had looked before. He spotted a woman dressed in black, a small purse in her hand, approaching them.

_That's it. He's going to leave me._

"John…"

The woman stopped at their table and handed something to Sherlock and stood behind him.

_It's all over._

Sherlock opened the box in his hand to John.

"Will you marry me?"

That's the last thing John heard before everything went black.

* * *

Don't kill me! I felt like scaring you guys :DD I'm sorry! (Not sorry x3)

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

There was some confusion in the last chapter, and I intend to make it clear to you guys in this one c: By the way, I didn't update on Sunday because I had no wifi D: To repay for that, I'll upload another chapter tomorrow night most likely c: A funny thing, I actually found a spa place called The Escape :D Anyway here go the answers.

* * *

"John! John, are you all right?"

The dizziness was starting to fade from his head and he managed to sit up, eyes still closed. John groaned and massaged his temples with both hands. From the

looks of it he'd just passed out for a couple of minutes, since they were still at the restaurant. Some employers surrounded them offering help and some others

just whispered among themselves.

"Don't shout in my ear." John murmured.

Sherlock sighed in relief and took John's hand, helping him up. John kept his eyes closed, then suddenly opening them wide and snatching his hand away from the

detective's hand.

"John?"

"You were going to leave me."

Sherlock looked at him confused.

"What? Leave you? Are you mad?"

"You were going to leave me for this woman!" John pointed to the woman.

"John!"

"I heard it all! Don't try to deny it! I saw you!"

Sherlock stayed quiet and breathed out, then started laughing. John looked at him shocked.

"I can't believe this! Why are you laughing!" John tried pushing Sherlock away but the other kept laughing.

"John! I never wanted to leave you! She was just helping me."

"Then why did you say you'd escape with her!"

Sherlock breathed in deeply.

"Because I was getting too stressed."

"She said 'ready for the escape'"

"John I don't-"

"It's a spa place." The woman spoke quickly and seriously.

John looked up and glared at her, getting a full view of her face. No wonder she sounded familiar, she was the same homeless girl Sherlock always got information

from. It was surprising how much clothing and hairdos could change a person.

"A spa place? So all you were doing was...practicing for a proposal?"

Sherlock's face changed to a tint of red, and nodded while looking down.

"Oh."

Sherlock looked up at him.

"Oh? I went through all that and all you say is 'Oh'?"

"Well, I was confused, what do you want me to do?"

"To answer my question."

John smiled.

"What question?"

"You know what question!"

"Well, if you recall, I passed out when you asked me something."

Sherlock sighed heavily.

"John."

"Yes?"

"Will...you-Ahh! I can't do this a second time."

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you." John tried to hide a laugh, but failed.

"You're doing this on purpose.…"

"Sherlock you're just being childish."

"No, you're the childish one!"

John smiled.

"Okay, John, will you.. Marry me?"

John's face softened, he took one of Sherlock's hand and kissed it.

"Of course."

Sherlock looked at his hand. "I was supposed to do that."

John laughed and let Sherlock slide the ring to his finger.

"If you two are done, you might want to get out of here before cameras come." The girl behind Sherlock said, glancing at the other restaurant customers that were

looking their way.

John's face went red and he cleared his throat.

"Yea, we should."

By now all the employers that tried to help, had left to serve other tables. Both Sherlock and John walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So you went to a spa?"

"Shut up."

John laughed, he held firmly to Sherlock's arm.

"Questions?"

"Why did you ask that girl to help you propose?"

"Because, as you know, I am not very good with these kinds of things and I didn't know what to do."

"You know I would have liked whatever you came up with anyway."

"Yes, but I wanted this to be as normal and romantic as possible, I wanted you to love it."

"It's all the same to me as long as you mean it."

Sherlock smiled.

"Anyway, why did she come too?"

"Because I knew I would lose the ring."

"Did you lose it before?"

"...yes."

"Okay." John chuckled. "Did you pay her?"

"I paid for most of the clothing and shoes she has now."

They stayed silent as they crossed the street.

"Did I scare you?" Sherlock smirked.

"You scared the hell out of me. It surprises me how I haven't punched you yet." Both laughed and continued walking.

When they arrived at the park, it was almost empty, except for some couples sitting under trees and benches.

Sherlock led John through the trees and stopped where some moonlight went through the leaves and made the grass look blue. They sat down and looked at the

sky. It felt good to be like this, not talking, calm and relaxed. The breeze made John's skin tingle, but it was somewhat comfortable and relaxing. Then suddenly

John remembered.

"Oh yes, Sherlock I need to tell you something."

Sherlock turned to look at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

It was Sherlock's turn to pass out.

* * *

"Pregnant!"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible!"

"Here." John held out the envelopes with his test results and pregnancy tests.

Sherlock dismissed the papers and kept walking back and forth in the living room. His steps made John dizzy.

"I must have known, you were gaining weight."

John glared at him. " Anyway, the doctor said he'd call because the drug they gave me could be dangerous to the baby and he would look into it."

"Okay, so what now? It's going to be difficult if not impossible to go out solve cases with a child to look out for."

"We'll get used to it."

The detective stopped and sat down next to John in the couch.

"I don't know." Sherlock looked confused, happy and at the same time terrified. John lifted his hand to his face and made Sherlock look at him.

"Hey, it's going to be fine."

Sherlock looked at him uncertainly before smiling softly.

"I'm not changing any diapers."

* * *

I'm suffering T^T

Anyway, review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

New chapter c: Like I said :DD I know most of last chapter was mostly dialogue and not a lot of story but it was meant to clear some things if not all of your confusions c: That is why I had to post this one soon to give you guys more plot and avoid more confusion and/or getting you guys bored :D

* * *

_4 months later…_

And there he was again. Walking back and forth in the same hospital's waiting room from four months ago. Sherlock checked his phone now and then, feeling each

minute pass as he took another step. These monthly check-ups were frustrating him more than John's mood in the morning sometimes.

He received a text from Molly four minutes later saying everything was ready. Today was John's Baby Shower and it was going to take place at their flat, John didn't

know, it was supposed to be a surprise, but of course Sherlock had to get him out of there enough time for the others to arrive and set everything up. After a few

minutes of pacing around and Sherlock almost walking into a wall and running over some patients, John came out of the doctor's office. Even after all these

months of seeing John with a bigger belly, Sherlock still couldn't keep his smile to himself.

"All done." The doctor said and handed Sherlock some papers while John put his jacket back on. "You both have to sign those and bring them with you when he

goes into labor so you can go right in instead of waiting."

"Thank you." Sherlock put the papers under his arm and held out his arm so John could hold on to it to walk.

"You know, I can actually walk by myself." John said, still holding onto Sherlock's arm.

"Yes, but instead of walking you waddle." Sherlock snickered.

"Shut up."

"I wonder why I can't go in with you anymore."

"Because last time you went in, you almost broke the doctor's arm while being too excited to know it was a boy."

"Oh, yea."

Sherlock stopped a taxi and helped John inside. The driver was a young woman, in her mid-thirties, Sherlock deduced, at least five months pregnant. She gave

John a curious look and started driving.

"If I didn't know best, I would say you're pregnant." She laughed and patted her swollen belly.

Sherlock looked at John and back at the woman. A second later, John laughed too rubbing his own stomach softly.

"True."

* * *

When they arrived, Sherlock got off and helped John off the cab, then paying the woman. As they watched her drive away, Sherlock hooked his arm through John's.

"She was rude."

"When?"

"She called you fat."

John looked at him and laughed. "I am fat."

"But she didn't know you're pregnant."

"It's not her fault is it?"

Sherlock pouted.

"Come on, let's go in, I'm freezing."

John walked towards the door and opened it with his keys. Sherlock followed behind, closing the door after him.

Sherlock walked up the stairs first, helping John along the way and checking if there wasn't anything out of the flat that could ruin the surprise. John noticed

Sherlock looking for something and started looking around too.

"What are you looking for?"

"What? Nothing."

John nodded absently but kept his gaze on Sherlock as he walked up the steps and reached the top. Sherlock turned the doorknob and walked inside. When John

walked in too, Molly, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Mike, and Sarah jumped from different places screaming at the same time.

"Surprise!"

John looked at them with wide eyes and almost fell backwards if Sherlock had not been behind him to catch him. He looked around and noticed the balloons and

ribbons that hung on the wall. Also at the gigantic banner with navy-blue lettering that said 'It's a Boy!'

John laughed and walked to Mrs. Hudson to hug her.

"You told them?"

Mrs. Hudson giggled. "I didn't!" Then she pointed at Sherlock.

John looked at him questioningly.

"I just mumbled it while at the lab and Molly just happened to hear me." He pointed at Molly and she smiled at him apologetically.

"Thank you all." John smiled.

* * *

Throughout the party everybody laughed played games and gave John some gifts. He discovered Sherlock trying to escape when they were about to play a game

that involved the father, but forced him to sit with him and answer to the questions he was asked. The gifts were opened after. John grabbed a baby-blue box with a

white bow on top, seemed to be from Sarah. He opened it and took out a few pairs of tiny socks for the baby. Everybody 'awww'd' and John thanked her while

Sherlock examined the socks carefully.

"How are the child's feet supposed to fit through here?" He pointed to them.

"Have you not seen a new-born before?" John asked him.

"Once, he was next to his mother and his face was purple, I saw him at the morgu-"

"John! Why don't you open mine?" Lestrade interrupted. Sherlock glared at him.

John shrugged and grabbed the red bag with the green tag that read: From: Greg L. He looked inside and took out a three-piece outfit that matched the gloves it

came with. John couldn't believe how small his baby was going to be. He had seen newborn babies before but never realized how small they were.

"Thank you."

Molly gave him baby bottles and a pack of diapers. Mike gave them more clothes and some blankets. Mrs. Hudson gave John the cake he had wanted for the past

few days but Sherlock was too "occupied" to go buy it. She also gave them a pair of small, light green and hand-knitted sweaters for the baby.

"So have you guys thought of a name for the baby?" Mike asked, taking another sandwich from the plate on the table.

Sherlock and John looked at each other "Umm, actually no."

"What about wedding plans?" Molly asked taking a sip of tea from her cup.

John smiled and looked at the ring around his finger.

"Well, we were planning to wait for the baby to be born and wait for me to get better after giving birth."

Molly nodded. "That's great."

Sherlock smiled and laid back on the sofa, pulling John down with him.

* * *

The guests left one by one, leaving only Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and John cleaning up. Mrs. Hudson left some minutes later and John walked back into the living

room. He noticed Sherlock by the window holding a small green box with a yellow ribbon on top.

"Did we forget to open a gift?" John said softly and made Sherlock jump in surprise.

"Uh, no, this is nothing."

"Let me see." John reached for the rectangular box but Sherlock held it higher.

"It's not important, you should go take a shower you must be tired."

John gave up. "Okay." Sherlock lowered his hand and John snatched then box from his hands and walked as fast as he could to the kitchen. He opened the box and

went speechless.

"John!"

The box contained a small wooden frame separated in three with John's picture to one side and Sherlock's on the other. They didn't have any nice pictures of

Sherlock, so where did he…

"You went to get your picture taken?" John asked him softly. Sherlock gave up and nodded, looking down. The pictures had a silver engraving at the bottom with their names on it and the middle space was empty but the engraving below it read _Our little Angel._

"You made this?" John could feel tears rise to his eyes so he wiped them off quickly.

"Well, I paid someone to make it for me."

"And why didn't you want me to see it?"

Sherlock absently put his hands on his back and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I saw all the other good gifts for the baby and I didn't know we're supposed to give you things that are necessary for the baby, and that's…just..that's just so useless." He looked down again.

John could resist the urge to hug Sherlock as best as he could since his growing stomach didn't allow them such closeness. Sherlock looked at him startled.

"Thank you so much Sherlock this is the best gift we've received!" John said as he put his hand on top of his swollen belly.

"Really?"

"Of course, it's so sweet of you."

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of John's head.

"I love you John."

* * *

AHHHHHHH The cuteness!

I actually made myself fangirl a little while writing this c:

If you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me because I wrote this in a day so I was kind of hurrying :D

Oh well, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously-.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note: It's hot! *eats ice cube* Hey guys! Update! First, I want to thank you guys who have reviewed and/or favorited and followed, also the people who are just reading c: it means a lot, you are awesome! Second, this chapter is way shorter but the next will be normal length :D. Happy reading!

* * *

"Ready?"

John breathed out shakily. "Yes."

"Okay push!"

"Wait! I can't do this anymore!"

"At this pace we'll never be able to get this thing inside the bedroom!"

John let go of the crib and sat slowly on the floor.

"I told you it would be easier if we set it up once it is inside."

Sherlock sighed and tried pushing the crib through the door again but it was too big to fit so he just gave up.

"Alright, I'll take it apart and you help me take the pieces inside."

John nodded and wiped off the sweat beads forming on his forehead. They'd been carrying that thing around the flat all morning and Sherlock didn't seem to want to take a break any time soon. John kept on his feet all the time anyway because if Sherlock didn't know how to do something he'd get frustrated and start shouting at it, so he would have to go and show Sherlock how to do some things. For instance, yesterday he had almost thrown a hammer out the window because he didn't know how to put together a small chest of drawers for the baby's clothes.

Whether he accepted it or not, Sherlock was the only child John had to deal with right now and it became tiring after a while.

John patted his swollen belly before sighing deeply and getting back up from the floor. Sherlock dismounted the crib and John took the pieces inside their room, placing them on the floor.

He bent to get the biggest part of the crib, but it was too heavy for his weak state, so when he tried pulling it up he lost balance and it made him go back down with it, making him land on the side of his stomach.

Sherlock ran to him quickly and sat him up.

"John! Are you okay!?"

A sharp pain ran through John's abdomen making him flinch and clench his fists.

"It hurts." He groaned in pain and shut his eyes closed.

Sherlock cursed to himself and picked John up from the floor, then carried him to the bed. John saw Sherlock panicking and tried to speak to him but the pain in his abdomen was numbing and kept him from moving at all.

"Sherlock…" His voice came more like a whisper but, nevertheless, Sherlock heard him.

"I'll go call an ambulance." Sherlock said firmly and stood up to get his phone but John called him again.

"No, don't. The pain is already passing." John physically relaxed, the pained expression leaving his face slowly but his eyes were still closed shut tight. He tried turning on his side but Sherlock stopped him.

"What are you talking about? You fell on your stomach, you need to go to the hospital!"

John shook his head and stopped Sherlock again from getting his phone.

"I just need to lay down a bit, I'm really tired and I haven't had a break in a long time."

Sherlock wasn't sure, but let John have his way.

"Alright, but if I see anything suspicious from you, I'm taking you to the hospital."

John nodded and rubbed his belly soothingly. Sherlock turned back at the scattered pieces of crib on the floor and pushed them to a corner.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock turned to the bed. John looked terrified, eyes wide open.

"I can't feel the baby move."

"What?"

John panicked. "I can't feel him Sherlock! He was moving before I fell!"

"I'm calling an ambulance."

* * *

Don't kill me yet! The best is yet to come :D

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

I need cookies! D:

* * *

"You made him do what!?"

Lestrade looked at Sherlock with wide, desperate eyes before turning back to the road and passing a truck to continue behind the ambulance.

"He was just helping me move the crib inside our room and the fell." Sherlock passed a trembling hand over his forehead and sighed heavily. The police car was going fast and the lights and different colors outside were making him dizzy. Sweat ran down his face and he tried wiping it off but his trembling didn't allow him. Lestrade turned a corner and another and another until they reached the hospital.

Both men ran out, slamming the door after them, and followed the paramedics with John inside the emergency room. Sherlock tried to get past the door where John disappeared but a few nurses stopped him and tried to calm him down. Lestrade reached for him and gave him the most reassuring smile he could manage.

* * *

Sherlock didn't know how many hours had passed but he felt like his mind was completely shut down and he couldn't think. His body felt numb and his fingers twitched now and then. A doctor had offered him a room to rest in, but he had barely heard her until Lestrade called to him.

"Don't worry, John's a strong man, they'll be all right."

Sherlock looked at him with unfocused eyes briefly before he went back to stare at the ceiling. The only times he reacted to anything, was when nurses and doctors came out the door he was not allowed to go in.

Sherlock heard Lestrade say something about going out for air when an idea hit him. He saw one of the male nurses go out with his uniform in hand. He got up and followed him outside.

Lestrade came back ten minutes later to find Sherlock's clothes folded clumsily underneath his coat and shoes, all laying on the chair Sherlock sat on.

* * *

The corridor was long and it smelt like cleaning products and the air conditioner made his skin crawl. The nurses and doctors that passed beside him didn't make eye contact so it was easy for him to get in. Most of them were rushing, some pushing food carts to machinery to different rooms.

He walked under a sign that read: 'Maternity' and the sounds were slowly fading.

As Sherlock continued down the corridor he saw a man standing in front of a big window. He went and stood beside the man to see. It was a nursery. Sherlock followed the man's gaze and landed on a small bundle wrapped in a baby-blue blanket.

"Your baby?" He asked softly, startling the man.

"Uh? Yea."

"Hmm."

"He was born today. I was really scared." The man chuckled softly, trying not to disrupt the peacefulness of the place.

Sherlock stayed quiet, then tried to walk away but the man called out to him.

"Wait, can you..um.. Can you let me get closer to see him better?"

Sherlock looked at him confused, then realized he was wearing nurse clothing. He looked a little hesitant but decided to let the man have his way, as long as he didn't get in trouble. John would kill him.

The door was open so they just walked in. The man went directly to his baby and started talking to him quietly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and leant on the wall, he still couldn't understand why other people would talk to babies, did it make them smart in some way?

He pushed himself off the wall and started walking around the large room, inspecting the sleeping infants and the ones that were awake.

Sherlock reached the end of the room and noticed a baby that was uncovered. He wasn't sure if he had to cover him again, but it seemed right so he reached for one end of the blue blanket and put it over the small body. He couldn't help but read the baby's bracelet.

Sherlock almost jumped backwards and knocked over a trash can. The bracelet had written in marker the last name 'Watson-Holmes.'

The baby woke up and opened his blue eyes slowly, looking up at Sherlock. His hair was dark and straight and really short. His skin was white and smooth. Sherlock looked at him speechless. This was John's and his baby.

Sherlock snapped out of his shock and quickly checked the baby's report.

Apparently, the baby was born through a c-section and there were no complications, the baby's health was perfect. Some tests hadn't been done yet but anything away from that was fine.

"Thank you." The man on the other side of the room said as he waved goodbye to Sherlock and walked out the room. Sherlock put the clipboard with the report back and looked at the baby one more time. He hesitated but kissed the top of his head gently, then ran out the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Lestrade sighed for the tenth time that hour and crossed his arms. He sat back down and tapped a finger on the side of his face. Sherlock had been gone at least thirty minutes and there wasn't any sign of him. He considered calling him, when he saw a tall nurse come out of the Maternity wing.

Sherlock hurried to his clothes and just ran to the bathroom with them. Lestrade just looked at him trying to speak but gave up after five seconds.

Sherlock came back a few minutes later and sat next to Greg.

"Where were you?"

"….."

Lestrade looked at him. Sherlock looked lost and thoughtful.

"Sherlock." He said, finally getting the detective's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Where were you?"

"The nursery."

Lestrade looked confused.

"I thought you were going to see John."

"That was my plan, but a man persuaded me to let him inside the nursery to see his child."

"Even though you aren't a real nurse.…"

Sherlock snickered. "You should have seen the face of the man who let me 'borrow' his uniform."

Lestrade let out a loud laugh and received a glare from the nurse behind the counter. He covered his mouth and continued laughing.

A doctor walked up to them and looked at his clipboard.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock nodded, standing up.

"John Watson is awake and wishes to see you," he looked at Lestrade, "you can go after him."

Sherlock looked at Greg and received a reassuring smile, then followed the doctor back to the Maternity wing.

* * *

I know. I'm awesome…not really c:

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously -.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note:

Hey! Sorry for the delayed chapter I had a lot of homework and I couldn't finish it in time, but here you go! :D I actually don't have anything to say today other than thank you all do much for reading, reviewing and following/favorite-ing :P It really motivates me to write more c: So you just keep doing what you're doing and be awesome :D And sorry this chapter is so short D:Like I said, I've had a lot of homework lately but I think this week will be easier c:

* * *

The doctor led Sherlock through a long corridor he hadn't seen when he wandered inside a few moments ago. Some rooms were open but most were closed. Some of the open ones had people inside, either a woman laying down or someone cleaning.

The women looked exhausted, the color drained from their face. Sherlock wondered if that's how John would look like.

Also, Sherlock couldn't help but observe the doctor's features. He had blonde hair and was maybe his same height. He gave a sense of familiarity but Sherlock brushed it what seemed hours, but were merely some minutes of walking, the doctor came to a halt and knocked on a door. The door had a metal engraving with the numbers 142 .

A nurse opened the door from inside and put a finger to her lips signaling silence, then walked back inside the room. The nurse got busy with the machinery next to the bed. Sherlock just stared at the sleeping figure that laid motionless under white covers.

The nurse finished her job and walked out the door with the doctor, closing it after her. Sherlock sat down next to John on the arm-chair next to the bed and watched his chest heaving up and down in rhythm with his soft breathing. The machine connected to John made constant beeping sounds and filled the silence in the room.

The doctor had told him that John was awake when he left and maybe his exhaustion got to him. Sherlock just sat there, waiting. He could wait a bit more, after all, he'd been awake almost 72 hours now.

John woke up feeling numb and tired. He looked around with blurred vision but couldn't make anything of the darkened shapes in the room. He recalled asking the doctor to call Sherlock but that was thirty minutes ago according to the clock on the wall. He must have fallen asleep. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain prevented him to do so. He rubbed his eyes and looked around again, until he recognized the sleeping man on the arm-chair next to him.

Sherlock's body was, for once, John thought, relaxed. His limp figure reminded him of a sleeping child. Then that's when he remembered, where was his child?

John felt around his stomach but only felt bandages wrapped around his abdomen. The movement on the bed caused Sherlock to wake up and look at John with confusion.

"John?"

"Where's the baby?"

"He was taken to nursery. I read his report, he's fine."

John sighed in relief and relaxed his back on the bed again.

"He?"

Sherlock smiled softly and nodded, taking John's hand in his and massaging it soothingly.

John mirrored his smile and tried to get a better position on the bed to get his body to relax more.

"My back hurts."

"I'll ask the doctor to give you a stronger painkiller."

John nodded and Sherlock went out of the room in search for the doctor. John noticed Sherlock's coat hanging next to the door. He sat up trying to ignore the pain that emanated from his lower abdomen. John reached the floor with his feet and got off the bed. He disconnected the wires from his arms and walked as best as he could to the door, taking Sherlock's coat and putting it over himself to avoid attracting attention from the nurses.

He had one goal set on his mind. The nursery. He wasn't going to let that 'doctor' to get to his child that easily.

* * *

Review! Please forgive me if you find any spelling/grammar errors, feel free to point them out so I can fix it c:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously-.-

WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)

Author's note: AHHH WRITER'S BLOCK! WHYYYYYY! Anyway, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and all of that, I really appreciate it! By the way, next Sunday I may, MAY, not update because of school reasons, but I will either try to update on Wednesday or Friday or Monday c: away from that I wish you all a happy reading c:

* * *

A doctor with white hair and big, round glasses was lecturing John about something when Sherlock came back inside the room with a nurse. The old doctor turned his head to acknowledge them and the nurse proceeded to change the dose on John's medication.

After she was done, the doctor followed her out, he looked at John warningly before closing the door.

John looked annoyed and agitated, his breaths were fast and raged. Sherlock noticed his coat on the arm-chair beside the bed.

"What happened?"

"Sherlock we need to get out of here." Sherlock glanced again at the coat and then at John.

"What did you do?"

"Sherlock the doctor that was here before, did you see his face?"

"Not completely, no. Why?"

John shifted in his bed and winced when he moved his bottom-half, making his body face Sherlock.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I've seen him before, and it isn't a good feeling at all. We need to get the baby out of here."

Sherlock looked at him with a furrowed brow and confusion in his eyes.

"Who is he?"

"I think he-"

John was interrupted by a male nurse opening the door glancing from John to Sherlock, his eyes rested on Sherlock for a second. He looked worried and anxious. There was sweat on his forehead and his hands were trembling. The nurse looked at the paper on his hands, then back up at Sherlock.

"Mr.. Holmes?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to you at once." He opened the door wider, and stepped outside, holding the door open for Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at John, receiving a concerned look from the doctor, and followed the nurse outside.

* * *

Sherlock was surprised to see Lestrade outside with other doctors and nurses. He noticed some men that worked for the detective inspector. That made him worry. The look Lestrade gave him made something inside him break. Nurses hurried in and out rooms with bundles nestled in their arms. At the end of the hall, the nursery was being monitored by policemen that received scared looks from patients passing by.

Lestrade approached Sherlock and placed a hand on the tense shoulder.

"I need you to stay cal-"

"Who?" Sherlock obtained a startled look from the inspector, yet Lestrade understood and sighed.

"We still don't know, a nurse says she was checking on them and he wasn't there. The first thing she did was call the police." Lestrade passed a hand over his forehead with frustration.

Sherlock sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What is being done to find the culprit?"

"The hospital is on lockdown, we are checking who has left and who was last seen there. You are more than welcome to help."

"I need to see the names and pictures of all the doctors, also security tapes." Sherlock checked on John, opening the door slowly. He was asleep.

He closed the door and started making his way down the hall with Lestrade following after him.

"There are none." Sherlock came to a sudden halt and almost made the inspector bump into him.

"What do you mean 'there are none'?"

"We checked and there was nothing inside the cameras, at least the ones on this floor, and some in the floors below."

Sherlock furrowed his brows and looked down in thought. He looked around the hall and stared down at the floor again. There must be something he could inspect other than the room itself. He needed to the face of the one who dared to-. Wait. Face!

"You said there were tapes still in the cameras?"

"Yes, but not the important ones."

"I need to see them all."

"All of them? What do you expect to find in them?"

"Nobody."

* * *

John woke up the next morning to another nurse messing with the medication and changing the covers. This time she was a tall and slender girl. Her hair was blonde and her face small and pale, with clear blue eyes.

John could tell she was new because of the way she handled the bottles and syringes in her hands. Maybe he should stop hanging around Sherlock.

She noticed John had woken up. Then walked to the other side of the room and got the landline, dialing a phone she got from her pocket.

"Hello? Yes, he's woken up…Of course, sir…uh..Alright…You're welcome sir." She hung up and placed the phone back on the wall. "Mr.. Watson?"

"Yea?"

"Mr.. Holmes asked me to look after you, he said he will be a bit busy today and you mustn't worry about him." She opened the door. "If you need anything press the button. I'll bring you breakfast in a bit. Do you need anything?"

John shook his head and the nurse nodded, then walked out. John sighed and sat up. His abdomen did not hurt as much now and he could move much more than the day before. He reached for the nightstand on the side of the bed and grabbed his phone. He typed a text and sent it.

The nurse came back with a food tray and handed it to him to eat. There was chicken soup, crackers, toast and water on the tray.

Eating something from the trash bin looked more appetizing than the food before him, but he hadn't eaten since yesterday and, as a doctor, he knew that was not good if he wanted to recover sooner. He ate little by little, and drank most of the water before finishing the food, so he had to call for more.

The food was, as expected disappointing and made him wish Sherlock was here so he could force him to bring something better than this.

He called the nurse to retrieve the dishes and laid in bed ready to sleep. He wondered what Sherlock was doing.

* * *

Haha! I'm so evil! :D

I know, problems, problems, problems! But without problems there is no interest in a story right? c:

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously-.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note: Hey Guys! again… :D I thought that I should post this chapter Wednesday just to make it even, but I failed D: Sorry about that. Anyway, here you go a new chapter! Happy Reading c: (Wow ten chapters! Woohoo :D)

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon and the hot sun-rays traveled through the blinds and hit the desktop. He'd been looking through people's profiles all night and he had begun with security tapes about three hours ago. Lestrade offered help but he'd declined, explaining would only be troublesome if the inspector did not know who to look for.

Sherlock picked up his coffee and took a sip, feeling the dark, hot liquid make its way down his throat. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling something at this moment. Confusion, anger, sadness, concern, pain? He of course knew John was going to feel most, if not all these emotions Sherlock could not make anything of. He just knew that the uneasiness inside his head was not normal. Something in his chest gave him this feeling of emptiness and it was troubling him.

When the last of the tapes finished, a blue screen appeared and a smirk flashed on his face for a moment before he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

He blinked the sleep off his eyes before sitting up on the bed and stretching out his tense muscles. The blinds were closed but the light still sneaked its way inside and landed on his feet. He could feel the warmth through the covers and moved his toes around, watching the shadows and highlights of the sheets over his feet dance and disappear one after the other giving way to new ones. He glanced at the clock and read 4:56 P.M. He'd been asleep for about seven hours now, and he still didn't know where Sherlock had gone. He wondered if everything was fine.

An hour later the nurse came back with a tray full of bottles and a glass full of water. She set the tray down on the nightstand and offered him the water while sorting the pills he needed. The nurse handed him two pills, a pale-blue one and a white one. He merely glanced at them before drinking them down and setting the glass on the nurse's hand. She gave a soft hum and retrieved the tray from the nightstand.

"He'll be back soon, there is no need to worry." She offered him a small smile. He smiled back, but his smile was so faint it was barely visible.

"Do you happen to know where he is? Or what he's doing?"

She looked at him apologetically. "No, sorry."

He huffed out an 'it's fine' and took his phone from under his pillow and a new message flashed on the screen.

_**Had a good sleep?-SH**_

He quickly replied.

_**Yea, the nurse you left in charge of me just brought medicine and painkillers. I really needed them.-JW**_

Sherlock's reply came rather fast, John thought.

_**Nurse? I didn't leave any nurse in charge of you.-SH**_

Confusion rapidly made its way to John's face as he read over the text glanced to where the nurse was standing before and found the place empty. She was now standing next to John, maybe six inches from him, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Nausea and dizziness quickly spread over John's head and he dropped his phone to the floor.

"Well shit."

Last thing he saw was the 'nurse' getting her phone from her pocket and placing it next to her ear.

* * *

Sherlock waited for John's reply, but it never came. He tried texting again, but still no response. He felt concern slowly make its way into him as he stood up from Lestrade's ran past people in the long corridors that seemed interminable. Lestrade had gone to get some coffee for them downstairs. There were at least three long corridors to the stairs, but his long legs managed him fast movement. He made it to the stairs and reached the bottom floor in no time.

Lestrade was barely coming down the hall when Sherlock spotted him.

"We need to go back to the hospital!" He took both cups on the inspector's hands and placed them on the floor before dragging the confused man to the door.

"Wait. Wait!" Lestrade shook Sherlock off himself and grabbed both of Sherlock's tense arms. "What's going on?"

"John, I think they took him too. And I have an idea of who did." Sherlock walked out the door and hailed a cab.

"Who?" Lestrade followed after and looked at Sherlock expectantly.

"I don't know his name."

Lestrade furrowed his brow and followed Sherlock inside the cab.

"So, want to explain to me what's happening?"

Sherlock inhaled deeply and sighed.

"The day John was taken to the emergency room and I infiltrated in, I met a man in the nursery, we didn't talk much at all, then there was the doctor, neither John or I trust him and there were no employees at the hospital who knew about him. Hell, nobody knew he existed."

Lestrade looked as, if not more, confused than before.

"Alright..so?"

"So, I watched all the security tapes in the building that were not damaged or missing, and guess what I found?"

"…Them?"

"Nothing! I found nothing! None of them appeared on the means both men either appeared on the damaged and missing tapes and made sure no-one saw their faces, or I'm going crazy!"

Lestrade coughed away a chuckle.

"I vote for the second one, but then again I guess it makes sense."

Sherlock nodded and stopped the driver once they reached the hospital. Sherlock took out his phone and dialed John's number.

Both men ran up to John's room and found no one there. The room was empty.

* * *

Ahhh, the pain. c:  
Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously-.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note: My. Back. Hurts! *cries* Hey there again! :D First, again, sorry for late chapter D: but I had a project due last Friday and since my other group members were so useful (I'm being sarcastic) I had to do most of it myself. So anyway, thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! And I know there are many other people who are just reading, and that's fine, but I really would like to know what you guys think! Even if you tell me it sucks! c: Other than that, here you go another chapter!

* * *

John woke up a quarter past two in the morning, feeling no less light-headed than before. Darkness surrounded him to the point where closing or opening his eyes made no difference. The cold air that brushed past him caused shivers crawl under his skin. He could feel his clothing had changed. Surprisingly, his hands and feet were not tied down, which he couldn't tell was good or bad. He felt around and felt jeans and a cotton shirt on him. He moved on the chair he found himself, and the sharp pain that shot throughout his back and ribs suggested he'd been sitting there unconscious for about a whole day or two.

John glanced around but still could not make anything in the darkness. He placed his hands on the sides of the chair and pushed himself up. He swore, his face crumpled in pain. The pain in his incision was agonizing, but he had to get out of there.

John held onto the chair while covering his abdomen with the other arm. He squinted his eyes to adapt his eyes to the darkness, but there was no change. He held a hand out, toward nothingness, and started walking slowly.

Apparently, there was nothing else in the room other than a door and the chair. John took the door knob on his hand and turned it hesitantly.

The door opened and revealed a seemingly never-ending hallway with many doors on the sides. The hallway was dark too, but a window next to one of the doors to his left, let the moonshine in and the shadows of a tree outside the window danced around the circle of dim light.

John continued walking down the hall and inspected each door. They were all the same, had the same carvings and every detail seemed a perfect copy from the other. They were all a dark brown color and made of mahogany wood. The smooth wood was cool to the touch. He tried opening each of the doors but all were locked.

John turned to a second corridor and followed the wall, extending one hand in front of him and another touching the wall as he walked. This corridor did not have any light and was pitch black, which made John want to punch the wall in frustration. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. If anybody had actually noticed he was gone. Surely someone would notice, but then again he didn't feel he was entirely there at all.

John considered sitting on the floor and gain his breath, but his eye caught a glimpse of light and he stood still. There, at the end of the corridor, was a door with light coming right under it.

He walked towards the door and stopped before it, trying to imagine what could be on the other side, and opened it slowly.

The room's walls were painted a light blue color with white lines running across the ceiling. No windows, as expected, and the floor was covered in paper, blank paper spreading all over the ground. A small, dim light protruded over a cardboard box in the middle of the room.

John approached the box cautiously and tried to look what was inside from afar but the lids were raised so it was impossible to see. Still, John noticed something move inside the box, and then a soft grunt followed, a child's. John reached the middle of the room and peered inside the box.

A newborn baby, judging by the size, was wrapped in a light brown, dirty sweater and inside the cardboard box. It was grunting softly and his small fists waved above its face. John saw the hospital bracelet on the baby's wrist, too big for him, reading: 'Watson-Holmes'.

* * *

Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters…obviously-.-

WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE :)**

Author's note: Hey again! So, I was thinking about making the story way longer than this, but then I thought that it would probably get boring. What do you guys think? I have the plot planned out already if you would like that, if not then we'll stick to the original one c: Oh, and you guys mentioned why Mycroft had not made an appearance, to be honest, I forgot to include him D: I'm sorry! But he'll be there don't worry c:

* * *

A gasp escaped his dried lips at the scene before him. He felt his knees giving up on him and let his muscles tremble under his skin.

John knelt before the box containing the infant and inhaled deeply and as steadily as he could. The baby seemed to be sleeping, but John needed to make sure he was all right. He reached, ever so slowly, and placed his hand over the baby's chest. John sighed in relief when he felt the tiny heartbeat against his palm.

He looked around the room again and back at his son. _His son_. John very carefully slid his hands under the baby's fragile body and lifted him up to his chest. There was an actual hospital baby-blanket in the box so he took it and covered the baby with it, then wrapped his arms around the small child.

John walked out of the room and looked to both sides of the hallway that led him here. He continued walking down another corridor and stopped at a door at the end of it. He hesitated on opening the door, considering going back to the room he had woken up in. Exactly how long had they been here?

Going back sounded as a good idea, but who knew when the kidnappers would come back and this may be the only chance of escape.

He put his ear on the door, and after a minute of listening to nothing, he opened the door to find the front yard of an abandoned set of offices.

It was freezing outside and the wind made his bones hurt. Going out was not an option when he carried a baby that God-knows-when had eaten something. On the other hand, he couldn't stay here any longer.

John closed the door and locked it. He went back to the room with the box and put the baby in it. He looked through different rooms and found newspapers to put over the baby while he was gone.

John went outside and looked around for a pay phone. He spotted one at the end of the street. He made sure there was nobody around and ran, or rather walked, as fast as he could toward the pay phone.

There was a man already there talking through the phone, when he was finished John asked the man for change so he could make a call. The man kindly gave him enough to make two calls and John dialed Sherlock's number first.

"Yes?"

His throat felt so sore and it hurt to talk. He barely managed to make coherent words.

"Sherlock?"

"John?!"

"Sherlock I need help." His head started aching on one side but he refrained from groaning in pain. He could hear Sherlock moving around on the other side of the line.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, but the baby Sherlock, he was by himself while I was unconscious. I need to go back quickly. I don't know where I am." His hands trembled with the phone and he feared he'd drop it.

"I'll get Lestrade. John be very careful, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"They're abandoned offices."

Sherlock hummed in response and hung up. John placed the phone back and made his way out back to the baby.

* * *

Sherlock practically ran to Scotland Yard. When he got there it took Lestrade and him about three minutes to figure out where John was. They traced the call to the other side of the city.

Both ran to the police car and set course to John.

* * *

Chapters right now are short because I'm still deciding on the length of the whole story, depending on what you guys decide c:  
review!


End file.
